Driven to the edge Chapter 3
by Crashcoursetheory
Summary: The key to ending the nightmares is found.


Weeks after the dream, i had no others, till i met a new girl, she lived even further than my ex, she was a kind girl. She loved the stars, but was a little weird at times, with her there wasn't any spiders following me, or any odd dreams, it was like a time of peace, even my insomnia seemed to be fixed, the memory of the dream eaters began to fade till the day i felt i had to end it with her, seeing the impossibility of being with her, and the fact she did nothing for the relationship. I saw it as one sided love after a while, that night, ashamed of what i did, i stayed up the whole night, thankfully it was during winter break. The lack of sleep putting me on edge, i couldn't eat without feeling sick, even water made me queasy.

The rest of my break would be staying up late, again, the static of the tv past three am almost felt nostalgic to me. Though the relief was short lived, i almost thought i was use to this, being alone in my heart, even though in the outside world, i was always alone, always doubting people, even at my job i felt people hated me, sans a few co workers. though they didn't see it, i was hurting on the inside, losing weight rapidly from the stress on my body, i lost almost 30 lbs, ten in the time of a week, each time over the next few months. I felt like absolute shit, from head to toe, i would satisfy my pleasure in buying random things every week, letting the feeling well up, helping me through the days.

The dreams took over my life, another one i remembered was the first after i broke up with my second girlfriend. I was in a fire pit with my neighbors late at night, the chilling air fought away by the fire, which seemed to melt away any inhibitions and anxiety. It got later and everyone left, i had some sort of walking stick with me in the dream as i walked down the street, passing by the old abandoned church that was next to my house, across as long side walk. As i turned to the corner i heard a screech. I saw behind me, crawling, a dream eater. This one had a wide mouth, drooling as it advanced to me. only a mere 30 feet from my house, i ran, but as i did, it was as if time slowed down for me and only me, the dream eater advanced, ever so steadily, with a hungry look on it. I used the stick to try and go faster before it leaps onto me, clawing at my torso. I then tried to beat it with the stick till it grabbed it, snapping it like a twig and looking back to me, its eyes piercing into me as it licked its lips.

It opened its mouth and screeched again, so close to me and so loud my ears felt a warm trickle as blood ran down my face. Licking the falling blood off of me, he then took a chunk of my flesh within his fangs, the pain unimaginable as i was being eaten alive. before i knew it i was awake in a layer of sweat, my heart pounding in terror, trying my best not to wake my grandfather up, i covered my mouth and nearly wept.

Dreams like this happened almost every time i slept. Two weeks gone bye as i was back at school, the nights dragging on as i did my best not to sleep anymore, going three nights without a single moment of rest, i was feeling like i wasn't going to make it to the next day. Finally another dream with Basch came to me. This time he was only in his human like visage, and we spoke, my mind at ease as he told me i was his hope, he told me this world of dreams are of our control, as i remembered the aspects of lucid dreaming, controlling the dreams by being conscious and knowing it is just a dream. The odd thing is, i knew i was dreaming, yet i wasn't able control my dreams in anyway. He took me into what seemed like a palace, a room filled with various sculptures with a single glass case in the middle. inside the clear case was a ring, one of which had an eye on it as the stone. Basch told me it was a way to open myself inside the dreams, to take control, and with it, fight back against the dream eaters. i took it, the pupil, red with a black iris. Stripes of black faintly spread out inside the pupil. After taking it i woke up...


End file.
